Patent Document 1 discloses a wheel loader, which includes a cooling unit which has a radiator or the like and a blower unit which has a fan and a shroud and blows air to the cooling unit, as an example of a work vehicle.
The shroud of the work vehicle is configured of a shroud body and a ring shroud which is detachably attached to an inner peripheral side of the shroud body. In the work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, a clearance adjustment between the fan and the shroud is performed by replacing the ring shroud attached to the shroud body with another ring shroud having different dimensions.